ma derniere heure
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: j'en ai marre que Shao et Saku s'aiment a linfini alors je revolutionne na ! Venez lire !


**Résumé : Ben j'en ai marre du couple Shaolan et Sakura qui 'aiment pour toujours et le tralala qui va avec ! Alors pour une fois non sa se passera pas comme ca !**

_**Ma dernière heure …**_

_La foule hurle , des sons de guitare , basse , batterie se font entendre au milieu des bruits incessants de la foule : un concert . Pour être plus précise je dirais, le concert de Neji , un groupe super à la mode. J'ai eu du mal à avoir cette place pour les voir. La salle était déjà pleine quand je suis rentrée grâce au billet de ma meilleure amie qui fut malade ce soir et préféra me donner sa place plutôt qu'elle soit gacher. Je me présente , je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto , j'ai 18 ans et je suis une ex droguée . Je dis ex car quand j'ai été dans désintox , on a décelé chez moi une grave maladie génétique . Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 5 ans et mon frère a été placé dans une famille tandis que moi j'ai attérit dans un orphelinat en Chine puis j'ai grandit dans une famille moyenne à HongKOng. C'est une gentille famille , ils m'ont toujours aimé comme leur fille même quand je suis devenue droguée même quand ils ont su pour la maladie . Il me reste quelques semaines à vivre pas plus. Et je veux pas mourir sans m'être vengée … La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid … Et là je sens qu'il commence à geler…_

_**Des années auparavant :**_

« Que tu es jolie dans cette uniforme ma jolie Sakura ! »

« Merci Liang , mais ce n'était pas la peine de m'inscrire dans un lycée aussi huppé .. j'aurais pu aller dans un lycée public comme tout le monde … »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu as un talent pour l'art , il te devait d'aller dans ce lycée. Aller maintenant file , tu va être en retard. »

La femme baise le front de la jeune adolescente de 15 ans . Celle ci, les cheveux miels jusqu'aux reins parsemés de mèches vertes, cours dans les rues pour arriver dans son lycée. Déjà les autres élèves sont assis dans la salle quand elle pénètre dans celle ci sous le regard de son professeur et une classe qui rigole en la regardant. Elle s'excuse et s'assoit à la première place qu'elle trouve . Tout devant. Toute seule. Tout le monde semble déjà se connaître. Elle ne prête pas attention aux sarcasmes et aux rires moqueurs des jeunes filles et jeunes hommes autour d'elles. C'est vrai que ces cheveux sont peu commodes pour un lycée aussi réputé. Tout le monde est bien cadré mais ça n'empêche pas les filles d'arboré un uniforme très cour.

Les cours se passent dans le calme et la sonnerie de midi retentit enfin. La jeune fille sort de la grande bâtisse pour manger dehors , seule dans un coin reclus de la cour. Elle mange son déjeuner dans l'ombre tout en balayant la cour du regard pour voir à peu près tout les gosses de riches. Ses yeux se posent sur jeune homme aux cheveux chocolats et en bataille. Il fait le pitre devant ses amis et tout le monde rigole. Il doit être populaire car toutes les filles lui tourne autour. Il est beau . Il est sans doute plus vieux qu'elle, peu être en seconde ou dernière année. Elle le regarde intensément quand quelqu'un la sort de sa pensée.

« Il est mignon n'est-ce pas ? »

Sakura tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur qui est en faite une interlocutrice. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs à reflets mauves et aux yeux de même de couleurs . Elle s'assoit à coté d'elle.

« Je suis Tomoyo et toi ? »

« Sakura »

« Enchantée Sakura ! Je t'ai vu de loin , tu étais seule alors je suis venue ! j'aime pas toutes ses prétentieuses. Elle me gave. »

Sakura sourit et les deux jeunes filles se mettent à parler de tout et de rien et deviennent vite amie. D'ailleurs elle devient son unique amie.

Les semaines passent et Sakura observe toujours du coin de l'œil le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolats qui se prénomme Shoalan Li selon Tomoyo . Il fait partie du Clan Li. Je sais pas trop ce qu'ils représentent mais je m'en fiche un peu . Clan ou pas clan , il est mignon tout simplement. Plusieurs fois elle a croisé son regard sans jamais le baissé ni rougir. Alors le jeune homme commença à s'intéresser à cette fille non pas parce qu'elle était jolie , juste parce qu'elle n'étais pas comme toutes les autres. Et Shaolan Li est connu pour aimer les défits et aussi comme étant un coureur de jupons. Bref , plusieurs fois ils se regardent furtivement. Mais un jour il vint la voir .

« Salut . Je suis Shoalan Li »

« Je suis Sakura »

« Je sais ! »

« Oui … tu me plais depuis longtemps alors je me suis renseigné … »

La jeune fille rougit et le jeune homme esquissa un sourire du genre vainqueur. S'était sur pour lui , elle était tombée dans ses bras. Une de plus . Ils se fréquentèrent quelques semaines et Shaolan s'impatientait de plus en plus face aux refus d'aller plus loin de Sakura. Il voulait la posséder . Alors un soir sans lui demander son avis il le fit. Sakura Kinomoto ..

_Moi en outre, venait d'être violer par le garçon qu'elle aimait le plus. Je me suis sentie si sale et lui il riait en me regardant. Comment un être qui avait été si doux avec moi les semaines passées pouvait être ainsi. Il me jeta ma robe au visage et me dit de partir. J'étais sortit les yeux embué de larmes, j'avais 15 ans et venait d'être violer. A cet instant , j'ai su que ma vie était fini et que j'étais détruite. Quand je me rendais au lycée , je croisais parfois son regard et il riait .J'avais mal d'autant plus que je prenais du poids , en faite j'étais enceinte. Quand notre médecin nous avait annoncé cela je suis tombé dans les pommes et ma mère adoptive a paniquer mais à mon réveil , elle m'a assuré qu'ils seraient toujours près de moi. Ils l'ont toujours été mais moi non. Toutes ces poisses me tombaient dessus en même temps. J'avais été violé et j'étais enceinte. Je ne pouvais plus supporté , il fallait que je m'échappe de cet enfer. Alors malgré ma grossesse j'ai commencé a me droguer. J'ai rencontré des gens pas très fréquentables. J'ai laissé tombé ma meilleure amie Tomoyo , de toute manière s'était mieux ainsi. Je trainais donc avec des jeunes drogués , j'en étais une aussi d'ailleurs. Je prenais toute sorte de drogue : du pauvre join aux trips en passant pas le LSD , la cock , les plombs et autres merdes qui m'ont détruit. J'étais au 8 eme mois de ma grossesse quand j'ai mis au monde ma fille : Aya . j'avais à peine 16 ans et j'étais déjà mère. Liang a pris en charge Aya pour moi , en faite je lui avait demandé d'être sa mère comme elle l'avait été pour moi. Je suis retourné en cours un peu plus tard, bien sur j'ai repiqué ma seconde du faite que j'avais arrété les cours l'an passé durant ma grossesse. JE dessinais toujours, j'avais pas abandonné l'art , mais mes toiles devenaient morts et désespoir. Alors j'ai fini chez un psy. J'ai jamais porté plainte contre LI , car qui m'aurait cru moi , l'orpheline alors que Li était un riche héritier. Je suis donc revenue au lycée un peu après la rentrée. J'étais plus comme avant. Mise a part que j'étais une droguée , j'étais aussi dépressive. JE prenais ma drogue et mes anti-depresseur. J'avais les traits tirés , des cernes horribles, le teint pale , la bouche sèche , les yeux livides et j'avais énormément maigris. Je revint donc au lycée …_

Tout le monde regardait Sakura. On la reconnaissait à peine sous ses traits. Mais Tomoyo vint la voir et la pris dans ses bars. Elle n'éprouvait aucune rancœur pour son ancienne meilleure amie. Alors Sakura a commencé à se confier tout doucement à son amie qui était choqué à chaque révélation et qui éprouvait une haine pour Li à présent. D'ailleurs Shoalan Li était toujours au lycée , en dernière année. Il n'avait même pas reconnut Sakura enfin si mais quelques mois après quand il l'avait percuté dans un couloir et qu'il avait croisé son regard vert émeraude. Il l'avait reconnut mais ce regard était méprisant et vide à la fois. Sakura avait continué son chemin sans bronché mais en serrant le poing…

_J'avais tant souffert à cause lui … à ce moment là j'aurais voulut lui arraché les trips et les lui faire bouffer. Il le répugnait , me dégoûtait , m'exécrait …Mon aversion pour lui était telle que s'il avait été malin il ne serait pas venue la cotoyé …Parce qu'il est venu me parler un jour après les cours … quelques semaines après notre bousculade … il m'a prit le bras en sortant des cours et d'une sourire narquois il m'a dit .._

« En forme Sakura ? »

Elle lui cracha au visage et il lui rendit une gifle. Sa tête valsa sur la gauche mais revint à sa position initiale. Elle le regarda avec la haine d'une louve à qui ont venait d'enlevé ses petits … puis elle lui sourit et dit …

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid … sa refroidit seulement … »

Elle tourna les talons , pris un « bonbon smiley » et sortir du lycée , pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

_Ca a duré encore toute l'année…Tomoyo était là… Je venais d'avoir 17 ans quand l'année s'acheva pour Shaolan LI. IL quittait le lycée et avait décidé de faire dans la musique avec une bande de ses potes. J'étais enfin libérer de sa vue. C'est là que j'ai commencé ma désintox grâce à Tomoyo et mes parents qui m'ont soutenu mais aussi grace à Aya. Je m'occupais pas trop d'elle n ni même la regardai souvent mais malgré ça , malgré comment elle étais venue au monde , je l'aimais parce qu'elle était ma chair. Elle aussi allait hérité de ma maladie …Les sourires qu'elle me faisait m'ont énormément aidé. A mi temps je me rendais au centre et l'autre temps j'allais en cours. Je commençais à retrouvé ses couleurs . Mes yeux renaquit , mes cernes disparut … Je redevenais moi. J'ai coupé mes cheveux au carré et je les ai teint en noir. C'est un jour où il pleuvait qu'ils m'ont dit que j'étais mourante … qu'il me restait encore quelques mois …. J'allais alors sur mes 18 ans … J'ai pleur , mes parents aussi et mon amie également. Puis j'ai ris et sourit … j'allais être enfin libérer de tant de souffrance. Mais j'allais mourir sans m'être venger et cela était inacceptable. De plus je n'avais encore revue mon frère depuis 13 ans et je voulais pas mourir sans le revoir. J'ai fait des recherches et l'ai retrouvé. Il était en fac de droit à Paris. Je l'ai contacté , il a pleuré et m'a assuré d'être la pour l'été de mes 18 ans. ET me voilà ce soir devant cette scène où il chante avec son groupe , celui que je hais. Pour la soirée j'ai mis des lentilles noirs pour pas qu'il me reconnaisse. _

_Le concert s'achève , Li descend de la scène pour se laisser submergé de filles , je m'approche de lui et lui sussure à l'oreille qu'aujourd'hui il fait très froid et que la vengeance va s'accomplir. Ma main effleure sa bouche , il tourne le regard paniqué mais j'ai déjà disparue …_

_Ca fait deux semaine que j'ai été au concert. Toya est arrivé hier, on a parlé , on s'est pris dans les bras et on a pleuré. Quand à Li, les journaux ont dit qu'il était dans le coma , qu'il avait fait une allergie à un produit et qu'il était au bord de la mort. J'ai souris , mon plan avait marché … un main qui effleure et la vie vous abandonne. Tu ne méritais que la mort Li. J'ai parlé de tout ça à mon frère qui s'en est voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour me protéger. C'est l'été et il fait beau. Aya va avoir 2 ans et elle est déjà magnifique .Liang et Tchang vont prendre soin d'elle comme leur parents. Je leur ai fait promettre. Je leur ai demandé de ne rien leur dévoilé sur moi , juste que j'étais sa grande sœur. Je ne vous avait pas dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un : Takashi. Même quand il a su pour ma maladie ,il est resté auprès de moi . Il m'aime et je l'aime._

_Aujourd'hui il fait chaud et Li est mort. Je vais mourir dans la semaine surement et j'en souris d'avance même si je vais perdre les gens que j'aime .Malgré leur amour , il y a toujours cette douleur oppressante au fond de moi et ce mal être… quelque chose qui m'empechera d'être pleinement heureuse. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui mais moi j'ai froid… Mes lèvre se glacent à chaque baiser de Takashi. Ma vue s'embue et s'éteint à chaque sourire de Tomoyo et Aya. Mes oreilles se perçoivent plus les rires de Toya et mes parents. Mes yeux se ferment … j'ai froid … j'ai la tête qui tourne , mes paupière s'affaissent … je ferme les yeux … je ne suis plus … je vous aime … Il y a encore quelques sons qui me parviennent de l'extérieur … des « tiens bon Sakura » , « pas maintenant » , « je t'aime » … Je me laisse aller … _


End file.
